


Mistakes

by Theeniebean



Series: Invader Zim Drabbles/Shorts [2]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Drabble, M/M, allusions to sex, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theeniebean/pseuds/Theeniebean
Summary: Everything would be so much easier if things just stayed as they were.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: Invader Zim Drabbles/Shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610404
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Mistakes

What I happened to do with you that day was a mistake. The way your chapped alien lips parted for mine with such a gentle breath of trepidation cannot be adequately described by your language or mine. How your calloused fingers, two digits too many, traced themselves along my hip, how they slipped roughly underneath my uniform. The transgressions I have committed throughout my life are too many to count - this is but a drop in the bucket. My record cannot be cleansed. My service forever stained. 

But surely for you, my Dib - surely your teeth scraping against my collarbone must be treasonous. A blight from which you will never recover. My name muttered as a low oath against my own skin must be a crime in the eyes of your peers. Your glasses askew, smudged, useless as your inferior eyes attempt to focus without them. If they could only see you now, your Eyeball brethren, in the arms of the enemy, eschewing one swollen part for another. It could only bring me joy to see you crumble under the weight of their scorn.

But, no. As much as I crave your dishonor - as much as I want you to know the pain that I have experienced, this - you - are mine. This look upon your face, only I can revel in its glory. The taste of your bottom lip between my teeth is copper and the sizzle of my own flesh as your vile fluids threaten to rot me from the inside out. Therein lies the thrill. Therein lies the beauty. 

But.

It is still a mistake. It will change everything. I do not think you realize it yet, even as you begin to tug my uniform over my head. You may not even notice until well after I have pinned you to this mattress and claimed you for myself in the most intimate of ways. 

Our games have come to an end. No longer will we fight in the streets, battling for the fate of this ball of dirt and ineptitude. No, the shift in your expression says enough. Has your mission changed? Are you truly no longer Dib Membrane, Savior of the Earth? Or, perhaps you just enjoy the thrill of convincing yourself that you're playing with the enemy. 

If only you were.

It would be so much easier if I were only your enemy.


End file.
